1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a DRAM device including a pad electrode making a contact with a substrate.
2. Related Art
As an integration degree of semiconductor devices increases, a size of a line width of patterns and a size of contact holes included in the semiconductor devices decrease. For a DRAM device, pad electrodes may be required to make contact with an active region of a substrate. In this case, because a width of the active region is small, a contacting area of the pad electrode with the active region may become very small. Accordingly, an increase of the contacting area between the pad electrode and the active region may be a difficult task without generating defects due to mis-alignment. In addition, a contacting characteristic of the pad electrode due to damage of the substrate in the contacting portion may deteriorate the pad electrode.